Acts of War
by Cinerarium
Summary: PostHBP. The wizarding world is going to war and Harry is determined to lead one side to victory with all the support he can get. Independent!Leader!Political!Powerful!Harry. HPDM, RWHG, etc.
1. Prologue: the white curtain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Warnings: (eventual) slash HP/DM, femslash, het, child abuse, graphic battle scenes, character deaths (though none too er, significant).

Summary: PostHBP. The wizarding world is going to war and Harry is determined to lead one side to victory. Independent!Leader!Powerful!Harry in training.

**Acts of War.**

Prologue; the white curtain

(D)

_It's a nice day for a white wedding._ – _Billy Idol_

(D)

Harry stared out at the crowd of people gathered on the Weasleys' front lawn. Most of them he knew and those he didn't he wasn't sure he'd be all too interested in.

Bill and Fleur were the center of attention, standing side by side in front an arch decorated with pink and yellow carnations. Fleur played the part of the beautiful veela with her long blond hair loose and a silver-white gown on. Her husband-to-be smiled happily at her side, flinching when it pulled at his wounds.

Harry felt stomach drop as he thought of the events from the end of the school year.

He stiffened as Ginny, dressed in a lacy blue dress, leaned back against him. His hands shook with nervousness.

"Now you are bonded, Weasleys." The pair turned to each other, grasping hands and kissing chastely. Harry heard Hermione comment from across the way, "Marriage was an invention of the Wizarding community, you know."

The look on Ron's face clearly said, 'No, I don't know and neither do I want to."

Harry snickered as Celestina Warback's voice filled the air. "May I have this dance, Lord Potter?" Ginny asked.

He paused, his amusement fading quickly. "Um, alright." He replied, placing his hands on Ginny's waist and trying not to look at her. As they moved across the lawn to the music, Ginny spoke again, "What wrong with you, Harry?

"You've been acting strange since I asked you to take me here." Exactly, that's the point. He cleared his throat distractedly, returning his focus to the young redhead in front of him. "Ginny…" Harry began. Oh God, someone was going to kill him.

"No, don't Ginny me." Her eyes narrowed. "I don't care about impending danger or any of that. I'm staying at your side. This is my decision, so no more of this protection rubbish."

His mouth felt dry. "I-If it had been that I would not have agreed to come with you here in the first place." Stay calm.

"Then, what is it? Voldemort?" Ginny inquired, frowning.

"I – no. It's you. I don't want…to be your boyfriend anymore." Her brown eyes widened. "Did my brothers threaten you? Because I told them – I told them, Harry. And they even agreed you were best for me, I thought."

Harry closed his eyes. "It is not your brothers or danger or Voldemort. It is _you_. I cannot and will not be in a relationship with you because I don't want to. I don't want you." Silence. He opened his eyes, feeling his stomach flop with guilt and Ginny's fingers slipping from his shoulders.

"Wh-what?" Her lower lip trembled. "You can't! I've waited seven years to have you. H-how? We're friends. We're perfect for each other, don't you see?" She pleaded. "How can this be happening?" Ginny whispered, "We're supposed to get married and have a house and children. I've been dreaming of it since I first heard your name. How could you do this to me?" Tears spilled down her cheeks.

Harry stepped back. He couldn't deal with this at the moment; he couldn't help it if he just wasn't in love with her.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron came running over, the grin falling from his mouth as he noticed his crying sister. "Gin?" She pulled back as he reached out for her cautiously and sped away. He looked back at Harry who had his face in his hands. "Harry, mate, what happened?"

The orphan lifted his head up and blinked, "Fuck, Ron. I couldn't do that anymore. Pretend to fancy her, I mean. The whole thing was too much and – it only stemmed from your encouragement. She's – I'm not in love with her. I'm just not."

His best friend took a long moment before he nodded slowly. "I, uh, it'll take me awhile to get used to but I understand. You guys are nearly incestuous. It doesn't matter that she's my sister because, you know, I sort of realized she's something like…your sister, too. But I thought.." He sighed. "I'll support you no matter what, okay? Even if you're in love with Bellatrix Lestrange or McGonagall or something weird like that."

Harry laughed a nervous laugh. He could always trust Ron to behave like Ron, lightening up the mood and staying loyal. "Thanks. Thanks a lot, Ron."

(D)

"Hey Fred, George." Harry offered each of them a weak smile.

The twins turned, recognizing their names and gave Harry a full-blown grin. "Hey, Harry, we just got finished talking to Ickle Ronnikins here.."

"Who's told us all about this.."

"Whole deal with Ginny.."

"And we'd just like to say.."

There was a pause here, and Harry thanked Merlin so he could over their words in his head and try to dissect them. He was just nearly fluent in Twinspeak.

Fred and George hollered out in loud voices. "WE KNEW IT!" Then, they gave him a few pats on the back. "Y-you did?" Harry asked, astonished.

"Harry, mate, if there were anyone _less_ interested in the female species.." Fred said, cuing a long whistle from George. In the background Ron seemed to be nodding slowly. "Yeah, I sort of figured that, too. But you know…it just looked.."

The three Weasley children all let out a breath of air. "Kind of glad, really." Ron finally added in a small voice.

"What?" The-boy-who-lived replied, raising a brow.

"Well, if you're not really into girls, I don't have to worry about 'Mione, you know, fancying you and having hope…" His face turned pink. "I dunno." Harry laughed. "I don't think you have to worry about that."

"Of course not." A female voice cut in. They looked over at Hermione in wonder. "That would be like dating a sibling, which I'm pretty sure neither Harry or I are very interested in." She gave Ron a pointed look before turning to embrace Harry. "I'm proud of you for facing up to that. She would have strung along forever if you hadn't let that out." The younger boy scratched the back of his head as she continued on her way.

The twins left shortly after, snickering at Ron.

"I can't exactly question what with my tragic endings in the relationship department, either." Ron put in sheepishly. "How are you, anyhow?" The food in Harry's digestive system relaxed. He looked out at the green lawn.

"I don't know. I'm really just so confused, wondering where we can go from here. I have so many suspicions about all of this. But I know I need to do something soon. I'm likely going to be some sort of leader in the world – best get started."

Ron's face tensed. "I know. 'Mione and I'll be behind you all the way. I just can't believe it's a – a war." He turned to Harry with moving eyes. "I don't want you to die, mate." He winced. "I mean – I don't think you are but –"

Harry placed a shaky hand on his shoulder. "I might. There was a prophecy. Trelawney, she made a true prophecy." He took a deep breath and stared at his feet. "That's why Voldemort went after the Potters in the first place. He was after me. The prophecy said I had the power the Dark Lord knows not and that one of us had to eventually kill the other. I'm the only one that can kill him."

A long silence followed. When Harry finally looked up the redhead spoke. "I reckon we'll need a lot of help." Relief washed over him. No big deal.

"Well, I'm going to have to ally with whomever I can. We need to know people in the right places, even the ministry." Ron nodded. "Who did you have in mind?"

"The order, of course. Kingsley, Tonks and uh, hopefully Percy. But we're also going to need as many people as we can afford. And people who know Voldemort well. I know many of you may not like that – but that's the deal. No prejudices in this war." Seeing a thoughtful and accepting look on his best friend's face he continued. "Now, I have my suspicions about Snape and Malfoy."

Ron blinked, "What?"

Harry sighed. "I'm pretty sure Snape was following Dumbledore's orders when he cast the killing curse. Dumbledore was dying, anyway. Since the beginning of the year. He just needed to fit the horcruxes and all of that in before his death. It's all because he was a bit of a – a manipulative bastard. I love the man, even in death but…I won't be anyone's pawn in this war. Dumbledore made too many mistakes for my liking. He couldn't see shades of grey. We're going to need Snape. And Malfoy, if he's decided to follow in Snape's footsteps. Trust me when I say Malfoy is _not_ a killer."

Ron seemed frozen for a moment before he pulled Harry into a hug. "I don't care about being manly right now. My best mate's going to lead us through hell." Harry laughed into his shoulder.

"But we'll have to search and train hard. It won't be easy."

The youngest Weasley boy smiled grimly. "But it'll save our lives." His eyes flickered to Hermione.

Harry snorted. "And hopefully you and Hermione will jump each other already." Ron shoved him in the side. "Shut up."

The black-haired boy looked from one best friend to the other and sucked air in through his nose. He was ready to dive into the first act of war.

(D)

Author's Notes: I've been meaning to write this for _so so so_ long. It's something I'll be co-writing with _doowop_ and hopefully we'll manage to complete all 50 or so chapters we've planned out. Please do stick along for the ride.


	2. plague of acceptance

AN: Alright – here's the completely revised and edited first chapter. Thanks to my amazing BETA Draconis!

Sorry, there's no Draco in this chapter. But I promise he'll be in chapter three.

(D)

Chapter one; plague of acceptance

(D)

_I'd scream if I could feel my tonsils or my collarbone._

(D)

Godric's Hollow was a small village; in fact it was less than a quarter of the size of Little Whinging. The Potter mansion towered above the clusters of oak and sycamore trees, its beige paint job chipping away. Across the way from the gorgeous home was a graveyard, the Potter graveyard, surrounded by hedges forming a square of sorts.

Harry glanced up from his parents' graves to see Ron and Hermione talking quietly a few feet away above an older-looking headstone. His eyes were dark and thoughtful.

"Hi, mum, dad." A deep breath. "It, uh, looks like I won't be returning to the Dursleys anytime soon. That's pretty good. Except, you know, the whole reason is because Dumbledore's dead. I'm not sure what to do now. We'll be going to war soon, I think. That is, if we're not already in one. I've got Ron and Hermione and, hopefully, the Order to back me up throughout.

"But I'm going to need a hell of a lot more than them. Anyone who'll be fighting alongside me will have a lot of training and studying to do. Although, I don't think that'll be much of a problem for Hermione. Say hi to Sirius for me?" He said the last part in a hesitant whisper, closing his eyes and brushing his fingers along the cold stone.

Harry felt a gentle pressure pushing down on his bony shoulder and turned to face his two best friends with a slanted frown. His breaths were off key.

"Where're we off to, mate?" Ron asked curiously.

The boy-who-lived fixed his hooded eyes on the redhead. "Grimmauld Place. For the time being, at least. We need somewhere with a kitchen, open space, and a library. I don't know about you guys but I don't know of any other place that'd be safe."

Hermione and Ron nodded in unison, both grabbing for one of his hands. Their slight smiles were full of understanding. "Let's do this." He said, gripping both hands back tightly.

(D)

"Hello, Minister," a malicious voice spoke right next to Scrimgeour's ear. "And how are we this morning?"

He tried to elbow whoever it was in the stomach, but failed.

"Oh no. We can't have that, now can we?" The stranger said, cackling as the minister fell out of his chair seconds later.

(D)

Percy was born ambitious but he often thought he was destined to die early, or suffer through his melancholy life alone. He had a habit of burying himself in his work. There wasn't much else he had, let alone let himself care about.

Really, he thought about his family quite a lot, despite promising himself that he wouldn't. He couldn't involve them in his goody two-shoes ways. Too many things could go wrong. There was no way he could associate with them at a time like this – the Minister would not approve.

He rarely approved of anything lately.

So Percy dutifully carried out all of Rufus Scrimgeour's orders, even when he strongly disagreed with what they had him do. The only other events in his life were Puddlemere United's Quidditch matches. This was not because he liked the sport at all.

There was just someone on the team he was quite possibly in love with. He really did try to stay away and cleanse himself of the obsession but Oliver Wood was too friendly, too roguish, and too perfect – Percy couldn't help himself.

The redhead breathed much more quickly these days. Especially today. Today he was more tired than usual because there had been a game the night before. He sat quietly at his desk, shuffling papers and answering the flu with the most apathetic mood he could conjure.

Abruptly, the old fashioned floo in his office gave a start and he whipped around to face the fire place, his hair sticking up and fraying at the ends.

It was Scrimgeour in all his glory, wearing a dull grey suit and a slanted frown.

"Yes, Minister?" Percy asked.

The lion-like man stepped from the floo and brushed the remaining soot off of his shoulder. "This morning we were given word that there were Death Eaters infiltrating the Burrow." Panic struck Percy's fat-paced heart.

"Don't worry – no one was inside. Your family was out spending the day with the Lovegoods when all of this even began to happen. But we will need to do something in retaliation. We need someone to burn the Burrow as soon as possible. It's becoming a living booby trap."

With determination swelling in his chest, Percy replied, "Let me, Minister!" He'd make those Death Eaters pay for trying to hurt the Weasleys. Scrimgeour nodded, watching as his secretary dashed for his coat and ran out of the door.

Somewhere in Scotland a Dark Lord cackled.

(D)

Ron blinked, "I don't understand."

Molly Weasley looked down at her youngest son, her face stained with dry tears. "T-the Burrow, Ron. It's been burnt down." A sob caught in her throat and she turned to bury her face in Arthur's shoulder.

"And it was Percy…who carried this out…" Ron said slowly, as if testing to see if the words were real on his tongue. His face twisted, mouth forming a single line as a red flush appeared over the tops of his cheeks.

They sat on an old couch, the Weasleys (excluding Percy), Harry, Hermione, Tonks, and Remus with hunched backs and anguished expressions, for most.

Ginny was squished between Bill and Charlie, clutching both their hands. She had never looked younger in Harry's eyes. Next to them Fred and George sat, pressing their sides together.

"I can see why he would avoid and leave us behind, the terribly dirty, poor Weasleys. But to burn down our home – nothing justifies doing that to your family!" Charlie put in, seemingly bewildered.

"There must have been some…allure from the ministry. No one can say Percy's controlling trait isn't ambition." Said Remus. Harry noticed his hair was grayer than the last time he'd seen him.

"Oh, thank you so much, Remus, for letting us stay here at your house. We'll have other accommodations, soon, I assure you. You're being very kind to us," Arthur interrupted, as though just remembering that the former professor was there.

Albeit many of the group had been sedated, weighed-down by the loss, Harry still felt something was off. Ron was radiating fury, as he stared blankly at the carpet.

(D)

The first strange thing that occurred the day that followed the burning of the Burrow was Ron. Yes, Ron.

Percy had been sitting about, creaking in his chair when one of the ministry employees, Sheila, came to the door and told him he had a visitor. He didn't get visitors – he had appointments, meetings, deals but not visitors.

When he heard the door open and looked up he gaped. Then he set his features straight and greeted his youngest brother with a soft "hello".

Ron smacked something across the room with a furious shout, "What happened? How the hell could you do that, Percy? Burn – our – our _home_?" He noticed with shock that his sibling was shaking and looked close to breaking down in sobs – he had no idea what to do.

"Ron…I thought you'd realized, the Minister –"

"Bloody fuck the minister. What about our family, goddamn it?" Percy couldn't bring himself to reply because he was a little more than a bit confused.

There was a strangled sound and Ron was gone. Percy set his head down on his desk and tried to think of anything else.

Nearly an hour later Sheila popped up again, slipping his mail through a slot in the door, and the second strange thing happened. His back ached as he bent to pick it up. A red envelope lay at the top.

Three minutes after depositing the stack of mail onto his desk, Percy sunk into his seat wearily. He had received a howler from his mother. Percival Weasley a howler. He put his cheek to his desk and tried desperately to understand.

(D)

"I need you to bring these to the Aurors' office." Minister Scrimgeour said bluntly, staring his secretary in the eye.

Percy swallowed an inquiry down and nodded. "Of course." He took the papers from his boss' hands and steered himself toward the elevator. There was no use flooing a floor below.

He looked down at the copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands and gasped.

(D)

**BOY-WHO-LIVED AND FRIENDS **_**WANTED**_

By Gloria Napcrick.

Harry Potter and two of his friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, are now wanted by the ministry. Minister Scrimgeour refuses to tell the public just what they have done, but it is our personal belief here at the Prophet that the trio must have done something so terrible he cannot bear to speak of it.

(D)

"Just…calm down Ron. We need to think about this as rationally as possible," Hermione said slowly as they stalked about Grimmauld Place. Well, more stomped in Ron's case.

The redhead refused to be sedated, all of his bottled up rage since the Headmaster's death growing vines up his throat. "FUCK RATIONAL! _We're wanted_. This is – is unbelievable!"

Harry quieted him with a simple raise of his hand, green eyes alive and alert. "Sshh. Did you guys hear that?" He whispered.

Something similar to a bang rang our in the narrow hallway.

Hermione's brows furrowed as Ron rook her hand, following Harry down a dark stairway on their lightest feet. At the end of the steps they found a door, left partially open, leading to a Potions lab.

The-boy-who-lived set his jaw in place, forming fists with his hands. There was Snape, brewing a potion in plain sight. But then, Harry doubted he thought anyone else still had access to Sirius' old house. The Order hadn't met since the end of sixth year, so everyone had rather conveniently 'forgotten' where Grimmauld Place was.

Harry cleared his throat loudly, drawing his former professor's attention almost instantly. Snape jumped, turning around and letting his black eyes bore into the trio standing in the doorway, taking in Ron's seething and the calm look across Harry's face.

"Potter…" He said with a narrow expression.

But Harry was ready this time; he outstretched a leg and began to tap his foot impatiently. "Why don't you tell me why you're in my house, sir? Why have you been included in the Fidelius?"

This seemed to startle the older man out of his reveries. He sneered. "It may be beyond your comprehension, Potter but I am, in fact, still a spy. Dumbledore would have died either –"

"I already know that. Why?" Potter commanded, his teeth bared.

"Dumbledore left me access so I could continue to help discover the remaining horcruxes." Snape said, irritated.

The bespectacled boy lifted his head thoughtfully. "You hadn't thought I would show up at my own house at anytime?"

"Well, hardly. Do you think I'd be here otherwise?" He snorted. "Not likely."

Hermione stepped forward, interrupting the staring contest between the two. "Many witches and wizards alike will come to realize we are going to war. The Ministry has proved itself incompetent numerous times, and I doubt people are going to turn to them for help. It is a known fact that Professor Dumbledore is gone. People are going to begin to recognize Harry as their future leader. Harry is leading his own side, professor, and he doesn't have to know a thing about politics to do it.

"If you wish to be a part of it – and please, Harry knew you weren't a Death Eater all along, he was just a teenage boy dealing with the sudden loss of a parental figure – then, I suggest you start learning to be civil. This is our leader, whether you like it or not."

The other three people in the room stared at her openly. She received a surprised smile from Harry and a nod of agreement from Ron.

Finally, Snape lowered his head accordingly, "You're right, Granger. I had just figured Potter was still out for revenge." Ron's facial features twisted, "There are a lot of things you don't know about Harry," he said, just as Harry walked over to the steaming potion.

"Did he give you any other clues as to where we might find them?" He asked quietly.

"No." Snape replied. "But I've been doing some research on my own. Hopefully, our combined information will suffice for now."

Still pouring over the unknown potion Harry spoke again, "We'll have to look at every possibility, especially concerning R.A.B. He or she has at least one of the horcruxes that we know of." Agreement went unspoken in the small lab.

"I believe we may have to check many places that may seem impossible." Snape said, solidly.

"Especially considering the Ministry has deemed us dark and dangerous." Harry snarled. Ron began to seethe again.

"What?" Snape demanded, his brow furrowing further.

"Scrimgeour." Ron replied. "He's under Imperius, we think. They're screwing themselves over." The potions master looked ready to crush something with his hands. "Nevermind them. How are _we_ supposed to get into places _in the ministry_ to look for these? Like, say the Department of Mysteries?"

A moment of silence passed before Hermione and Ron began to converse quickly, trying to think of their options. "Wait," Harry said. He was staring at a wall with narrowed eyes. "That's it. I have a possibility."

Everyone looked to him.

"The veil." His voice rose. "We can throw the horcruxes through the veil to destroy them." Surprise washed over Snape, Ron and Hermione's faces.

"That's great, Harry! Why didn't I think of that as an option?" The bushy-haired girl gushed. Snape was frowning and looking past her. He turned to Harry and gave him a strange look. "That was surprisingly intelligent, Potter. Let's keep it in mind."

Harry felt his mouth twitch into a small smile.

(D)

Ginny Weasley had a plan.

She wanted her Harry. He wasn't there – the Ministry wanted him almost as much as she did. She bet anything he was with Ron and Hermione in a safe house. Like, Grimmauld Place. So, she'd find him. She left without thinking of her mother or the recent attacks or the fact that she didn't know where she was going.

She wanted her Harry. Harry belonged to her, Harry – she heard a noise in the distance. Screaming. Ginny panicked and ran as if an acromantula was behind her. She stopped as she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and she tried to see who had hit her but it all went black.


	3. in the beginning

AN: I am so sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I have been extremely busy with school, and sort of put this on hiatus for a while. I'm sad to say I don't actually have all of chapter 3 written out yet – but I have an outline of all of the ideas, and I've typed a lot of it up already so expect the next chapter soon. There's some Draco in this chapter, as I promised.

Enjoy!

Chapter two; in the beginning

(D)

_You have killed them – and you don't know why._ – Chris Garneau

(D)

**HOGWARTS WILL BE OPEN THIS YEAR.**

_By Nora McMurray_

_Many mothers and fathers will be glad to hear that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will indeed be open this year. Professor of Transfiguration Minerva McGonagall will be taking over as Headmaster, due to the recent death of Albus Dumbledore. __However__, by order of the Ministry of Magic all of the professors will be newly instated. The Ministry does not a certain Mr. Harry Potter to receive any help in his plans against the Wizarding World. There will be tight security and regulations this year at Hogwarts. This witch knows that she would not want any more disturbances to go along with the return of the Dark Lord, let alone if Mr. Potter and his friends were to join forces with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Ministry wants everyone to keep a look out for the dangerous trio of Potter, Wealsey, and Granger._

(D)

"I cannot believe this bollocks!" Ron snarled, his lips curling in blatant rage as he held up the newest edition of the Daily Prophet.

Hermione held one of his shaking hands in hers, in an effort to calm him down. She was holding in her own anger toward the situation. The "golden trio" of Gryffindor sat in the back of Madame Rosmerta's, sipping ice cold butterbeer and discussing their plans.

Hogwarts was going to be open this year, but they knew it would be more of a prison than a school. "Just what is going on with Scrimgeour?" Harry murmured quietly, his eyes boring into the paper Ron had thrown back down onto the table.

His two companions shook their heads. The three looked at one another in renewed determination. "It looks like we're on our own in this, mate." Ron said.

Harry ran a hand down the back of his neck in irritation, "Yeah. I guess it was just as I thought. Not only are we fighting against Voldemort, but we've once again got the Ministry blocking our path."

The door to the back room suddenly creaked open, revealing the pretty face of Madame Rosmerta. "Now," She started softly, "You three stay as long as you like. I'm willing to turn one of the rooms upstairs into a safe house if you like, what with the Ministry going bonkers on you." Here she gave them a wink.

Hermione looked up at her gratefully, "Thank you so much for letting us stay here, Madame. You don't know how much that means to us."

Madame Rosmerta waved the thanks off. "It's my pleasure to help you all out. If this is how I can contribute to the war, so be it. I'd rather wind up in Azkaban than let the Ministry continue to 'fight' against You-Know-Who. They're doing a right foul job of it, smearing your names and sitting in that building, like scared chickens." She placed three more butterbeers on the table.

"We really do appreciate it." Harry said, "But we're fighting this war to help keep innocents out of danger. We can't stay here long. There's a lot of stuff for us to do." He looked at her with a sad expression. "We'll take care of Voldemort, and you take care of yourself."

She gave him a small but warm smile. "You better kick his Lillie arse."

(D)

"I don't think everyone's going to be able to stay at Professor Lupin's for much longer", said Hermione, "The Ministry has a warrant out for anyone 'involved' with us."

Snape pressed his lips into a thin line, nodding stiffly at her from his armchair by the fire at Grimmauld Place. "You are correct. I do not see the problem with keeping them here."

Her face brightened.

"However," He continued, "They would have to understand that I am not really the enemy. I will be staying here as well, after all, when I'm not gathering supplies from Spinner's End."

"Why can't you just stay there?" Ron grumbled, stuffing another one of Harry's scones into his mouth.

His former professor clenched his jaw in irritation. "_Because_, you dimwit, the Ministry knows where I live, and I'm wanted for murder. Even if they've already checked it, they will have someone waiting in case I return I'm sure."

Ron issued a questioning noise. "But then, how'll you get supplies and stuff? Won't the Ministry officers have taken all of your stuff?", he asked.

"I do think I am quite capable of staying out of sight for some period of time. Honestly, Weasley, you think I don't have my supply rooms warded? Do you think I'm a moron?" Snape sneered, "And for God's sake, don't talk and eat at the same time, it's disgusting."

He pushed out of his chair and stalked off, his robes billowing behind him.

"He's still a greasy git." Ron said, wrinkling his nose, and reaching for another scone. Hermione slapped his hand away, saying, "You'll make yourself sick!"

"Anyway, back to the housing issue," She said, turning to Harry, who had been silent throughout the conversation, "I think we should wait a bit before moving everyone over here. Or at least do it in groups."

Harry nodded. "I agree. And we really need to figure out how to tell them about Snape, too. Preferably, before they all arrive here, see him and issue an attack."

(D)

Ron, Hermione, and Harry arrived at Lupin's late that afternoon. They apparated to his house one at a time with loud pops.

Fred Weasley held the door open for them, a grim look on his face. He closed the door behind them, performing a few complex locking charms. Harry nodded at him worriedly, "Hey Fred. Is there something wrong?"

Fred had his mouth set in a frown. He said, "Take a seat in the living room and we'll explain it to you."

The trio accepted his response and trailed into the living room, making themselves comfortable on Lupin's ratty old couch. In front of them sat the nearly the entire Weasley family, Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley. Mrs. Weasley had her face in her hands, her husband trying to comfort her.

Lupin let out a long sigh from his seat on the end and looked up at them. "It would seem that Ms. Wealsey was out for a walk yesterday and wandered out past the wards of the Burrow. She is missing." He told them quietly.

"This morning," He continued, "The Weasleys received this note in the mail." Lupin pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it, placing it on the coffee table for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to see.

_Weasleys,_

_We encountered a pleasant surprise yesterday when we ran into your daughter. She seemed very much in need of some caretakers. It is very convenient that we have a place for her to stay. No doubt, we will have a lot of fun caring for her. We can only hope she feels the same way. Her bedroom may not be in the best of conditions, and the way we play games may be quite different from what she's used to. In any case our Lord may find her very useful._

There was no signature at the bottom. Instead someone had drawn a large smiley face in blood.

Ron was redder than the blood could ever be. "THEY TOOK GINNY?!"

A few minutes later Hermione had managed to sufficiently settle Ron. An idle thought of her family evoked a frightening question in her.

"Oh, no." She mumbled, eyes wide. Ron shot up from his position resting against the couch end and looked over at her. He shifted his body so they were face to face and asked worriedly, "What is it?"

"I just had this sudden thought; I mean, if they took Ginny, who's to say they aren't actually going after other people we care about right now?" She bit her lip, "I need to go see if my parents are alright."

Ron nodded and told her, "Harry and I'll come with you.", patting her back as gently as he could in a gesture of comfort.

Across the room Harry left his seat between Fred and George to join them. They quickly bid their goodbyes, assuring the Weasleys they wouldn't be gone long, and apparated to Hermione's house.

The house looked perfectly normal. Hermione was still concerned, so they entered the house to check on her parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were sitting at the kitchen table, chatting quietly as they ate turkey sandwiches. They looked up at the sound of footsteps and smiled at the sight of Hermione. "Well, hello dear. We weren't expecting you quite so soon." Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione let out a small sigh of relief. "Mum, dad, I can't believe I never thought of this but I don't think it's safe for you to be here."

Mr. Granger blinked bemusedly and asked, "What do you mean?"

The bushy-haired girl furrowed her brows, "You know how I told you about that group of Wizard terrorists who are after Harry?" She asked. After receiving nods from both of her parents, she continued, "Well, they may see you as some sort of connection to Harry and come after you." She paused. "Even if I wasn't friends with Harry you two would still be targets because you do not have any magic and I am a muggleborn. We can have some wards erected around the house to keep unfriendly visitors out, but until then I do not think you should stay here."

Here Harry stepped in. "I would be glad to provide a safe haven for you in the meantime." He told them softly, "There will be a number of other people at the house, though. It is one of the only safe places for us to be at the moment."

Mr. Granger raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

Hermione waved her hand hurriedly, "It is not that important right now, dad. We can discuss this later. Right now you and mum need to pack your bags and come with me."

The Grangers responded with surprisingly easy compliance.

Harry frowned at Hermione as they waited for her parents. "You don't think the Death Eaters would attack Privet Drive, do you?"

She opened her mouth in surprise. "Well, I don't know. There are certainly enough of them in the Ministry to realize that is where you've been staying most of your life." She squinted in thought. "I would suggest checking it out, regardless."

(D)

Harry had not been expecting anything.

Privet Drive was an absolute mess. Half of the structure of the house now lay on the ground beneath the caved roof. All of Aunt Petunia's precious China was strewn across the floor in broken pieces. The cupboard looked like most of it might still be intact, though.

The trio rushed in on the scene, surveying the grounds for any sign of Death Eaters. All of the attackers had fled before their arrival, and they had not left much behind.

While Ron and Hermione entered what was left of the house, Harry took to searching the half that was damaged. He removed much of the rubble with a simple wave of his wand, before moving on to lifting the larger pieces out of the way using Wingardium Leviosa.

He found two bodies lying next to each other under part of the roof. Dudley's face bore a look of pure agony, his limbs twisted up awkwardly. Harry could see blood seeping slowly from his mouth. They had used the Cruciatus curse on him, he could tell.

Next to Dudley was Uncle Vernon, looking deflated in death. His brows were drawn together in confusion, his mouth hanging agape. He had suffered less, at least, than Dudley, it would seem.

A sick feeling rose in his stomach, crawling up his throat and threatening to choke him. All he could think was oh god, Dudley, Uncle Vernon, oh god, oh god.

Harry turned, startled, as a rock skidded across the floor. There in what was left of the corner was Aunt Petunia curled up in a ball. He hurried to her, bending down to touch her head. "A-aunt Petunia?"

She looked up ever so slowly into his eyes, her own haunted, and let out an uncontrollable sob.

(D)

The first word Ginny Weasley managed to articulate as she gained consciousness was, "Cold." Her face was squished against something freezing cold and hard. She wriggled onto her back in discomfort.

Ginny fingered her robes, now dusty and unclean, resting her ear against the floor. It was quiet for a moment or two before a bang resounded through the area.

"Weasley?" Someone dragged out the sound of her name in a delighted tone. "Mmm, finally, the little bitch has woken up."

She started, opening her eyes and sitting up to face the speaker. Dark eyes stared back at her from a white, almost regal face. "Bellatrix Lestrange." She said, her voice quivering with fear and all the anger she could muster as she took a breath. "I know you. You're a Death Eater. You killed Sirius, I –", her eyes widened in confusion, "Where am I?"

Bellatrix laughed a dangerous, sweet chuckle and pressed her face and thin fingers against the bars – bars? Oh. Ginny was in a cell. She took in the sight of the Death Eater's red lips, curled up in a smile and the contrast of her wild black hair against her face. "Welcome to hell." Bella cooed, "You poor, poor baby."

(D)

In sixth year Draco learned what it was like to be deathly afraid, to be anxious and have your heart pumping five times faster, to be hurt, terribly. He'd spent a considerable amount of time thinking over the task he'd been given and trying to formulate some sort of plan.

He was good with plans.

The Dark Lord had obviously wanted him to struggle. There was no way Draco _couldn't_ have failed. Kill Albus Dumbledore? Why, that seems like a fairly easy task.

So he would sit around thinking and thinking as the year went by. He didn't want to do it, but he had to. Draco had seen the Dark Lord for the first time in his life, that summer before sixth year. He'd seen a monster, something disturbingly inhuman, terrible and frightening. He wanted out.

But the Dark Lord had threatened his family. When he stopped to consider his other options the image of his mother's face, twisted in agony always seemed to pass through his end. There were some things that he was willing to die for and one of those was his mother.

All year he'd been sick with nerves, trying to keep a cool head. Potter was no help, showing up here and there and just somehow knowing that he was involved in some dangerous plot against the Light.

He knew Potter saw his as a nuisance. It was much harder for him to think of Potter as a simple annoyance. It always had been.

Harry Potter had been his rival, his enemy and his complete obsession since first year. When the stupid bloke rejected his friendship he was hurt more than he would ever admit.

Potter intrigued him as no one else could. The simple mention of his name was enough to set Draco's mind into overload. His friends, of course, had realized over time how deep his obsession ran. They complained to him of having to listen to Potter this and Potter that.

He'd desperately wanted to know everything there was about Potter, to see him weak and beaten, tortured and crying.

After the third task at the Triwizard Tournament, he'd finally been witness to that. Seeing Potter sob desperately over Diggory's body had been a jump to his heart. It certainly did not give him the satisfaction he'd been expected. Still, he wanted more of something. He hadn't known what. Just that it had to do with Potter.

Finally, it came to the point where he'd managed the vanishing cabinets and the polyjuice for Crabbe and Goyle. There were few places he had begun to take refuge in over the year, since it was unsafe to let your inner feelings free in a common room full of the sons and daughters of Death Eaters, even if you were the Prince of Slytherin. He'd come into Myrtle's bathroom, exhausted and frustrated and patted cool water on his pink cheeks, trying to stop himself from crying. He thought of the Dark Lord's frightening face and his mother, cowering in fear. The next second he'd seen Potter behind him in the mirror and he immediately went into defense mode.

The cruciatus had come half way out of his mouth when Potter used some obscure spell that neither of them really seemed to know, but it sliced him good up the middle. He'd blinked furiously as Potter's brows came together and his mouth dropped in absolute horror.

Draco's vision wavered as Potter's head drew in. He took in the curve of the other boy's neck and cheek bones, and the tiny freckle under his chin. It was only later that he realized this, and that he, himself, had been about to use an unforgivable. He was scared about the way he felt then; almost happy that it had been him who took the brunt of the fight, and not Potter. He didn't think he could take seeing Potter under the cruciatus.

His time in the hospital was spent thinking of Potter. Draco mulled over Potter's strange behavior and then, his own. He tried to come up with some sort of plan to prevent Potter from figuring everything out. There was a moment when he wondered what Potter would do if he found out exactly what Draco was planning. The very thought of his face twisting in anger and revulsion nearly had Draco off his lunch.

The next time he saw Potter his stomach dropped a thousand feet, plunging into the center of the earth. He'd come across Ginny Weasley kissing Potter. Something about it was so unbelievably wrong it hurt to even think about.

Unfortunately, he didn't manage to find out what it was until Dumbledore was dead and the whole thing was over.

Somehow over the course of the past few weeks – months – years he'd never noticed how beautiful Potter was or how much he wanted to be kissing him, to have Potter be his. How had he not noticed this before? He had been crazy, obsessed, out of control over Potter. Since the first time they'd met in Diagon Alley, he'd been curious of him, wanting to show off for the small dark-haired boy.

Now, confused as ever, he was attempting to hide himself, and lay low at the Leaky Cauldron to wait for Snape or someone to bring him to Potter so he could at least make an attempt to help. He cared about Potter. He cared about Pansy, Blaise and Theo, too. But they weren't directly involved in the war. Potter was. Potter was his own side against the Dark. The Dark Lord was a megalomaniac, insane he knew, and the only ones who stood a chance against him were Potter's group. He could help.

Perhaps in helping he could redeem himself, at least in his own eyes.

(D)

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione –_

_I must warn you that the Ministry knows of Mr. Lupin's residence. I would advise you to get whoever may be there out, and quickly. They'll be sending a full scale search party there any day now. The Weasleys and the rest of the Order may not be wanted, but the Minister wants to call them in for questioning. Get them out of there._

_A friend._

Percy sighed as he folded the letter and put it into a plain white envelope. "Take this to Ron." He told his gold-brown owl softly.

(D)

Response to reviews:

**Dezra** – Not exactly. The Dark Lord doesn't realize that Harry is smart enough to try and gather allies of his own, so he's not concerned with Harry's friends. Ginny was just having a dumb moment, and was in clear sight of a bunch of Death Eaters. They know that she's close to Harry so they decided to kidnap her. Hopefully, to lead Harry to them or may some sort of deal. We'll see. : ) On the other hand – she's an obvious supporter of the Light, being a Weasley, but you know, if they find out she isn't, they can just make her a Death Eater straight out.

**KharmaoftheRainbow** – Well, I never specifically said that Harry was gay. He's just sort of uninterested in general at the moment. I think it's very plausible for him to be gay? But, um, thanks. Maybe he is a bit out of character there.

Thank you! I'm so glad you like it. I saw Rocky Mountain International, by the way. Thanks for that, as well.

Next chapter: A look at Hogwarts, more Ginny/Bella interaction, we get down with the Dursleys or what's left of them, Percy gets himself into trouble, and Draco meets up with everyone.


	4. thicker and thicker

AN: WE HAVE CHAPTER THREE! YES!

Chapter three; thicker and thicker

(D)

_The dance of the cosmos shows  
The stitches of space that slowly come and go _- Klaxons

(D)

The rest of the Order arrived on the scene at Privet Drive just a few minutes later many thanks to Hermione's apparition license. Mad-Eye lead them up the pathway, his eye spinning strangely as he surveyed the damage. He caught a glimpse of Harry and walked over to where he stood over his Aunt, "What happened here, Potter?"

Harry just shook his head as he attempted to push the shock to the far reaches of his mind. He grabbed his Aunt's hand and bent down on his knees so they were at the same level. "Aunt Petunia?" Her head moved up so she could peer at his face. "Can you tell me what happened, Aunt Petunia? I know you don't want to think about it, but in order to find out who did this and what we can do about it we need to know." He said, hoping desperately that she would tell him something.

Petunia Dursley squinted at Mad-Eye and then Harry. She let a shudder pass before slowly speaking, "We were having an early dinner. Dudley..", she choked, "Dudley had a boxing game tonight. Suddenly there was some noise at the door and I made to answer it b-but when I stood-!" Mad-Eye grunted to encourage her, "Some men in these hideous masks had knocked the door down. W-w-well, Vernon got up and told them right out he would call the police and they'd all go straight to prison for b-breaking and entering. One of them laughed and then…there were all of these colors coming from them and more laughing and the house. Th-they started to take down the house and more colors. I don't know! B-but I was knocked unconscious so I suppose they may have thought I was already d-dead and when I woke Dudley and Vernon were..", she made vague movements with her shaking hands.

Harry was never more proud of the brain for leaving one unconscious. He and Mad-Eye gazed grimly at one another. "Death Eaters." They both said quietly. Mad-Eye inclined his head at Aunt Petunia and made his way over to the other Order members.

The-Boy-Who-Lived paused in his movements to do the same. "Aunt Petunia.." He said softly, "I don't know how to say this, but there is no other way. It is not safe for you to stay here in the muggle world. You're going to need to come and stay with us." At her startled look he added, "So that we can protect you from the Death Eaters." She made no move but to stare at the ground. Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I understand that this would not have happened were it not for me, but I am trying to prevent something from happening to you as well. You don't have to look at me or talk to me if you like, other people can bring you what you need and keep you informed for when you can return." He swallowed. "I'm….sorry." He turned his head, suddenly unable to look at her.

A few moments passed. Aunt Petunia grabbed his arm with her bony fingers. "I will come with you." Harry let out a breath of relief. He did not want to have to fight with her on this. They both pulled themselves up so they stood. Harry began to lead the way.

(D)

"Death Eaters attacked your relatives?", Snape inquired, his expression the closest to incredulous Harry would ever see. "Well, that is quite inconvenient."

Harry nodded and let himself sink into the armchair across from his former potions professor. "It is especially because the Order has gotten involved and wants to use this place again. I'm happy to let them use it, I mean, the Burrow was burned to the ground and the Ministry knows where Professor Lupin's house is. But it is a problem because now I'm not sure where we can meet with you." He said.

The other man took a sip of his glass of scotch. He let out an exasperated said, "I should think you would simply set up some wards around the basement area so that only you, those two dunderheads that follow you around, and I may seek entrance."

Harry flushed, "Well, yes. I suppose I could always do that." He felt Snape's smile without looking at him. "Moving on, then, any news about Ginny?"

Snape's smile fell. "All I have heard is that she is being kept in a cell, and when the time comes they want to make a deal with the Order."

"Not for money…?" Harry asked with furrowed brows. "No." Snape replied, his tone sure. "No. They want something else. Most likely something you would never be willing to give in any other situation, but in this one, considering she is your _lover_ you may be encouraged to."

Someone snorted derisively. They both turned to see Hermione in the doorway. "Lover?", she said, "Those Death Eaters really must keep up on the times." She let a small, amused smile cross her face. "Just dropping in to let you know that the Order might come by later. They're pretty desperate to have a meeting what with you taking charge without them and all, Harry." She left. Harry groaned, "Alright. So I've got to set up those wards pretty soon."

Snape blinked as he put his scotch back on the table. "Ah, I've just remembered. Have you heard the news that they are making a few changes at Hogwarts, Potter?" Harry nodded. "Well, it would seem that these changes include some of the Dark Lord's minions 'guarding' Hogwarts for the Ministry."

Harry's expression soured. "It's Scrimgeour. Vold- the Dark Lord obviously has a lot of power over the Ministry, what with having the Minister under control and all."

"Yes." Snape said. "I can't help but…worry for the students." He looked up from his glass intently. "If you have to, will you provide a safe haven for Hogwarts' students?" Harry narrowed his eyes, "What are you on about? Of course I will. This place is big enough for more people to stay in, and I'm sure I've got a couple of other places due to my inheritance." He gave Snape a shrewd look, "Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm not just talking about your fellow Gryffindors, Potter. There are many Slytherins who do not see eye to eye with the Dark Lord. They may not be willing to fight for your cause, but they are innocent children all the same." Snape replied, cautiously. There was something strange about his expression.

"Snape. I am willing to provide a safe haven for anyone who wishes it. I don't believe children should have to be part of this war. Ron, Hermione and I have made our decision to be in it because it is in direct relation to our lives and the lives of those we care about. We are not so prejudice as you think." He said darkly. "What if someone you had not always gotten along with and maybe have not always seen in a very good way wished for your protection? Could you provide it for them?" Snape asked.

Harry focused his gaze on Snape's. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You're talking about Malfoy." He said. When he opened his eyes Snape had lurched back in his seat, his posture crooked. "I – yes, I am. I'm sure there are many people who would disagree with you should you take him in."

"I have already discussed this with Ron and Hermione. There is no one else, I believe, who has had enough experiences to hate Malfoy. It has already been decided." Harry told him. "I…had an inkling Malfoy was not as dark as his father would like him to be." He elaborated as Snape blinked. "Should Malfoy ask the answer is yes."

Snape forced himself not to smile.

(D)

Nearly a week had passed before he heard a sharp knock on the door to his room and a curt voice calling, "Draco, let me in."

Draco had been sitting at the small wooden desk in the corner of the space, lost in thoughts, and jumped at the noise before stealing over to the door. As he jiggled the lock (it was nearly rusted shut) he mused vaguely that perhaps he should be more careful, considering his renegade state. But, excluding the possibility that the Dark Lord had somehow found him, there was only one man it could be.

Snape crossed the threshold and waited no time in casting a swift 'muffliato' at the door and walls. Unsurprisingly, he was dressed head to toe in black, despite the heat of the day, his sallow face just a bit sweaty.

"Get your things together – quickly, please," He said, surveying the open suitcase on Draco's bed. Draco had been expecting such a greeting, and made to collect his things. With his back turned to Snape he called suddenly, "I don't want to be the Dark Lord's spy if we're going to where Potter is," before falling silent just as quickly.

There was a pregnant pause. Draco folded a silk grey shirt with painstaking slowness. When the floorboards creaked he turned around. Snape was wearing a bygone expression; he seemed to be torn between exasperation and amusement. "I see. Well, if it's any consolation, I have been working as a triple agent against the Dark Lord since the time of his rebirth." He said casually.

Draco's heart jumped with surprise and relief.

(D)

Headquarters was empty. All of the members of the Order had important things to attend to. Harry and Snape had made sure of this before making the plan to collect the youngest Malfoy. The latter stood now in front of its hidden doors. "Repeat after me, Draco," He began, "The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix are 12 Grimmauld Place."

Draco repeated this slowly before darting his gaze up at the Potions Master. "This is where the Order of the overgrown chickens meets?" He asked, his lip curling.

Snape let himself smile in amusement. "Yes. Now, take a good look."

The blond boy turned his head to the blank wall before him. "And concentrate on the address." Snape continued. 12 Grimmauld Place. Suddenly, a pair of old wood doors appeared where the blank wall had just been. So this was the Black house.

"Now I just have to adjust the wards." He grabbed one of Draco's hands and put in flat against the door, closing his eyes in concentration. Draco watched him thoughtfully as he mumbled and changed the wards using powerful magic. A minute later he was finished. He drew the wards back together and pulled Draco through the doors.

It was dark and dreary inside. Draco couldn't imagine his mother enjoying her visits during the holidays very much. It may not have been very inviting but there was certainly enough room for a number of people to stay in the house. "We're going to stay a while and wait for the Order to show up? So you can introduce me?" He inquired.

Snape paused in his trek toward the basement. "Ah..no," He said softly. "Most of the Order is under the illusion that I am an extreme supporter of the Dark Lord."

Draco stopped in front of him. "So, I am to introduce myself?" He asked, entirely uncomfortable with the idea. The people that belonged to the Order had never been his friends. They probably would continue not to be at any point in the future. "To beg them to let me try and help them in return for protection?" His fists clenched painfully at the very idea. Snape opened his mouth to reply.

"What's this about begging?"

Both figures turned with their wands ready. There stood Ron Weasley in the doorway of the library. His face bore a confused frown, eyes flickering from Snape to Draco. "Oh." He said, surprised. "So, uh, Malfoy's defected, huh?"

"Excuse me?" Draco replied, narrowing his eyes. He hadn't defected; he'd never wanted to be a Death Eater in the first place.

"Look, I can understand why you are joining the Order or whatever the hell you plan on doing, but that doesn't mean I like it. Hell, it's not much of a good reason as far as I'm concerned. But I'm going to put up with you because this is a war that we need to win and if winning includes you on our side, so be it." Ron said.

"Ron." Hermione beamed from behind him. "That is very adult of you!" He blushed in pleasure at her praise. "Yeah, well..", he mumbled, scratching his head.

Draco turned desperately to Snape, "What the hell is going on here?" He asked in a furious whisper, "You murdered Dumbeldore and they just accept you into the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix? I thought you were just going to leave me here."

Snape just gave him a tight look. "I will explain later. Let's just say they understand the situation." He turned to Ron and Hermione and said, "Draco is interested in joining the order. He is not interested in being a spy."

"Sure. He's a delicate person." Ron replied with a snort. Draco clenched his fingers around his wand.

"What're you guys talking about?" A voice called out. All four of them turned to see Harry Potter on the stairs to their left. Draco looked him over, taking in his sleepy appearance hungrily. It had been a while since he'd seen Potter.

"Malfoy has decided to join the Order." Ron said, deadpan. Harry blinked down at them. "Is that so?" He gave Snape an indecipherable look. "I suppose we'll have some more Dark Arts expertise. Are you staying with us, Malfoy?"

Draco shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I haven't exactly got anywhere else to go since I've 'defected', have I, Potter?" He snapped.

Harry frowned, "You can help us with our research, hopefully. We're looking into some things that require knowledge none of us really have. In any case we're happy to have you." He didn't look all that ecstatic in Draco's opinion.

"Hmph."

(D)

Hogwarts was open! The Great Hall was a bustle of noise as all of the students were reunited with one another and Hogwarts' food. New students twisted with excitement in their chairs. Some of the older children looked worried as they thought about the changed that were supposed to be introduced this year.

"Excuse me!" A voice echoed through the hall. The students turned, prepared for the Headmistress' speech. Instead a tall, sallow woman stood at the podium, her posture rigid and her face in total control. "I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Diane Jones and I work for the Ministry of Magic. As you all know this year we would like to introduce some changes at Hogwarts. There are some dangerous people out there. We would like to keep you protected from the Dark Lord and vigilantes like Harry Potter and his friends." A few students felt themselves burn with outrage at hearing this. "That is why we are going to have more supervisors here to guard and protect you, and to keep you from going down the wrong path. While we are here we will ensure that all of you think and perform as a proper wizard should."

(D)

September third found Seamus lying in bed alone. The seventh year boys' dorm was unusually quiet without Ron or Harry. Dean and Neville were both fast asleep, if he could tell by the slight snoring, but he couldn't bring himself to sleep.

Outside of Hogwarts there was war. Inside of Hogwarts there was the Ministry. Seamus didn't know what was going on with the Ministry, but they were obviously all going insane. He didn't like the fact that there was a guard outside of the room. When they all woke to go down to breakfast there would be a man checking to make sure they left and went directly to the Great Hall. He didn't like it at all.

On the first day of classes, Seamus had realized it was a trap. The Ministry had basically taken over Hogwarts, and there was no way any of the students were getting out. Mail had to be checked before it was sent, and even if you had your Apparition License there was no apparating within the walls of Hogwarts. Everyone knew that.

Tonight was another night he couldn't sleep, not while there was so much corruption within his own school. He didn't know what they were going to do, but he could tell it was only going to get worse. Something had happened with the Ministry and they were somehow being controlled by the Dark Lord. Whether or not any of the Ministry employees knew was beyond him. But he knew that they had to get out of Hogwarts soon. Otherwise, they might never be able to leave.

"Seamus?" Dean called, softly. Seamus rolled over, looking at his best friend. "Why aren't you sleeping?" The black boy asked, blinking sleepily into the dark.

"I…" Seamus trailed off. Dean sighed. "You know I can't sleep if you can't. Yesterday was pretty bad, too." He moved back on his bed, making room for the other boy. "Come over here." Seamus clambered off his bed and onto the one next to him, making himself comfortable.

Dean snuggled up close to him, letting his warm breath run along Seamus' cheek. "Remember when we used to do this in second year?" He asked, letting his eyelids flutter closed. The blond boy let his nose squish against Dean's neck, "'Course I do. S'not the same without Ron's loud snoring or Harry waking up at four in the morning to stare out the window, but.." He snorted into his friend's shoulder. "Maybe this is better." Dean laughed, "You think?" Then, they were quiet.

Neither of them noticed Neville, in the far left corner, smiling softly as he heard their conversation.

(D)

Dennis was the first to try to escape.

He was young. Naïve. Reckless. Colin called him brave, his brave little brother. After two weeks at Hogwarts, Dennis could hardly take it any more. He wanted out, out of this hellhole.

The new teachers at Hogwarts had taken to making sure he learned nothing. He was only a little mudblood after all, what could he possibly have to learn?

Dennis thought maybe he would find Harry, and join him or just help. He wanted to be part of the Dark Lord's defeat. So he could feel like he had done something to deserve his place in Gryffindor. Harry was a hero. If Dennis couldn't be a hero, he could at least help one. He was sneaky, flying out the window on his broom after midnight and creeping along the edge of the castle.

That's how he found himself on the ground. Pain, hurt and _no_, no, no.

"Crucio. Crucio." The cruciatus curse took over him, and he rolled over and over on the ground, curling into the fetal position as he'd seen on the television and breathing in the scent of blood from his torn knees. It hurt so much.

His skin ripped at the sudden change in position, like a shirt pulled at the seams, and he gave a whimper of pain. Who knew there'd be Death Eaters guarding the outside of the school, making sure no one got out?

Dolohov's lips curved up into a faded sort of smile, his laugh rippling through the night air. Dirt stuck to Dennis' cheeks because of the tears barely dried on his face. He thought then, of Colin's quiet words, every time they were with one another, "We're sticky, Dennis. Stay stuck. Let's stay stuck together."

The dirt almost protected him from the harsh wind, leaking into his pores. The Death Eaters surrounded him with sick fascination clear in the eyes he could see through their white masks. He could see, even with the dirt in between his eyelids.

Dennis always figured he would break. That's how he would go, he'd be broken somehow. And slowly, with each swift kick they delivered to his ribs, his head, he did. He broke. A tear where his eyebrow should've been, his nose completely crushed, and a rib probing his skin…

"Sticky, sticky, stay stuck. He croaked in a sing-song voice. "Stay sticky. Stay stuck, Dennis. Don't leave me."

Before dawn his heart had sunk to his knees.

(D)

Every day it was get up in the morning and wait for the slice of bread and the gulp of water Ginny was given for breakfast. Sometimes Bella snuck her cake or chocolate. She lay against the grey, hard floor, wondering how long it was that she'd been there. Her guards changed by the day of the week. Today was a Thursday. That meant Bella was her guard.

It upset her to think – to know that Bella was by far her favorite guard. Because Bell a told her all the recent news, and talked about the Black family, and her childhood. Sometimes she talked about Sirius or Regulus, who was still alive apparently. Bella didn't tell the Dark Lord because she was fond of him.

She talked about how fun it was to kill silly little witches and wizards that stood in her way. Her voice would get low and she'd close her eyes as she described their screams in bliss. Sometimes this talk would make Ginny get a weird sensation in her stomach. She'd feel sick and deliriously happy and full of some strange pleasure at the same time.

Today she was curious. "Why did you join the Dark Lord, Bella?" Surely she could have satisfied her blood lust without becoming a Death Eater.

Bella's expression was so strange, and beautiful and childlike. It made the younger girl wonder what she was like as a child, if she was ever any different. She knew Azkaban had changed Bella. The dark-haired woman giggled and replied, "So I could mess with prisoners like you, Gin Gin."

For some reason that made Ginny smile.

(D)

That's it for chapter 3. I hope you are as excited about the next one as I am. It's going to take me a bit longer to get on here because I haven't typed much up yet.

Please review!

**Doowop**: you know it. ;D

**Rainbow 2007**: thank you!

**Fifespice**: it was the basic idea of the story – that Harry _is_ more smart and mature than he appears, but he's never really let it through.

**Meany**: here you are.


End file.
